Crystal Heart
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: After Galaxia was defeated Serena disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. Five years later weird things begin to happen all around the world. A mysterious child shows up claiming to be the daughter of Princess Serenity. But if she is then who could
1. Lost Princess

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon

"Talking"

/Thinking/

_Summery_

_After Galaxia was defeated Serena disappeared. No one knew what happened to her. Five years later weird things begin to happen all around the world. A mysterious child shows up claiming to be the daughter of Princess Serenity. But if she is then who could be the father? What truly happened to Serena? S&D_

**Crystal Heart**

**Chapter 1**

_**Lost Princess**_

The morning sunshine rays hit the bedroom of a young sixteen year old. Her sleepy form covered by the pink covers shielding her from the unpleasant light. An annoying sound rang trough the room. Automatically her arm was stretched out and with her fingers she turned off the source of that sound, her alarm clock.

Last night had been a really _long_ night. Stopping chaos, bringing people back to life, etc. and to think that this was what she is going to do for the rest of her life.

Deciding that she deserved a longer rest, since she was the one that did most of the work. She ignored what the alarm sound tried to warn her. Not even opening her eyes she pulled her cover over her head and slept some more. She only achieved to sleep for a few more minutes courtesy of her guardian.

Luna had come in the room and noticed that Serena was still asleep. She only sighed, some things never changed. Jumping onto the bed she began her daily routine.

"Serena wake up." Ignoring her guardian and drifting more into dreamland. "Serena I said wake up." Once again she ignored her.

Luna, deciding that her princess wasn't going to wake up anytime soon she did what she thought was best.

Serena quickly sat up. Her face with a sleepy yet pain look. Removing the blankets from her right leg, checking if Luna's bite had left a mark.

"You didn't have to do that Luna." Serena said with an annoyed tone. She wanted to sleep some more. Luna had no right to wake her up like that.

"Of course I did. You have school today and if you kept sleeping you're going to be late." Luna replied.

Serena's jaw hit the floor. School? "Come on Luna. I just defeated Chaos last night, I'm tired and I need some rest." Serena protested.

Luna shocked her head. "No Serena. Today you have a test and you can't risk your grades. Now get up. You have to get ready." Luna stated. She got off Serena's bed and walked towards the door.

Serena sighed. This was not fair. "Yeah, since it wasn't you who fought last night." Serena silently murmured.

Luna stopped, but didn't say anything. When will she learn that she was doing this for her own good?

With Luna gone from her room, Serena got up and began to look through her closet. Finding her school uniform she made her was to the bathroom. Maybe a nice warm bath would relax her and give her back some energy.

After a while she came out fresh from the bathroom. She was still tired but it wasn't as if she could do anything about it. Her only solution had been taken from her. Once she was dressed in her high school uniform she went downstairs.

Her parents and Sami were already there eating their breakfast. She greeted them and then sat on her place in the table.

Her mother gave her, her breakfast. "Serena are you alright?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yeah mom." Serena softly said.

"You don't look to well." Her father commented.

"Yeah, you look pretty awful sis," Sami even said.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today. You can make that test up another day," Serena's mother said.

Serena smiled, thinking that she was going to have her rest after all, but one look from Luna who was on the floor changed her mind. Sadly she sighed.

"No mom, it's ok." Serena sadly said.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Her mother asked a bit worried.

"Yes mom. Don't worry I'm fine." Serena replied trying to sound more cheerful.

Her mother only smiled and continued eating. No one made a big deal about it. Her father thought that she was finally taking more responsibility and was proud of it. Sami thought it was a bit weird for her to miss a chance like this then again her sister had always been weird on some things.

Serena finished eating her breakfast and said goodbye to her family. Grabbing her school bag and her lunch she left her house.

Turning on the corner of her block she stopped. She knew that Luna was right behind her making sure that she went straight to school. Serena turned around and looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Luna I want to go to school **alone**. I don't need you as a second shadow, so just go home or something." Serena sternly said. It was rare when she used that tone, but she was angry at Luna and if this was the only way to get her of her back then she welcomed it.

Luna only nodded not wanting to anger her more. Besides she knew that Serena wouldn't ditch school.

"Alright, Serena. Just remember that after school there's a scout meeting to discuss about last night." Luna said. Serena only nodded and continued her way to school.

Luna sighed. She hated it when Serena was angry at her. Why must she always be the evil one in the story? She only did what was best for her. Serena needed to be disciplined so that she would be ready for her future role. Earth needs her future queen ready when the time comes.

**SPACE**

The inner scouts were at Rei's temple. They all sat in Rei's room waiting for everyone to get there so that they could begin there meeting.

Luna arrived and noticed that Serena wasn't there. /She must of gotten detention again./

"Hello girls." Luna said with a tired voice.

"Hey Luna." Mina said.

"Hi." The rest of them said.

Artemis went and sat next Luna while the girls all made expressions that said 'how cute'. Luna only rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we should begin, Serena probably will arrive later from her detention." Luna said. She noticed all the confusion in girls' faces.

"Uh Luna, Serena didn't go to school today." Amy said.

"Yeah she was absent today." Lita said confirming Amy's statement.

Luna frowned. "I told Serena to go to school today! I saw her walk towards the school."

Everyone noticed Luna sudden mood change. Oh she was angry alright. Poor Serena, she was going to get it now.

"Well Luna, she probably was tired from the fight last night and went back home to rest." Mina said trying to help Serena.

"No she didn't. I was at the house all day." Luna said angrily.

"Maybe she went to see Darien. After all it has been months since they've seen each other and they probably had a lot of things to talk about." Rei said hoping Luna would calm down.

"Call Darien and when you find Serena tell her to come here immediately!" Luna ordered.

The girls nodded. Rei grabbed the phone and call at Andrew's place. Since Darien had just came back from 'the states' he didn't have a place to stay, so Andrew offered his place to him.

"Hello Andrew, hi it's Rei. Listen is Serena there?" Rei asked. She watched as Luna glared at the phone. Rei just hope that Serena would get here quickly.

"Hey Rei. No, Serena isn't here, but since I haven't been here all day I'm not sure if she came. Here let me pass you Darien." Andrew said.

"Thanks." Rei said.

"Hey Rei. Is something wrong?" Darien asked.

"No. Has Serena gone by to see you today?" Rei asked.

"No she hasn't. Actually I'm planning to go visit her at her house tonight, why?" Darien asked.

"Oh it's that she didn't go to school today and since she wasn't at her house we thought that she was with you. But don't worry; she probably went to see Amara and the others." Rei said.

"Oh ok then." Darien said, not to sure of what Rei had said.

"Ok, bye." Rei hanged up and found Luna starring at her waiting for answers.

"Well." She said.

"Serena wasn't with Darien. I guess she went to see the outer scouts." Rei said.

"Call them." Was the only things Luna said.

Everyone else remained silent, not wanting to get scolded by Luna.

Rei waited until someone answered from the other side of the line.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Rei." Rei said.

"Oh hi Rei. How are you?" Michelle asked.

"I'm fine. Hey I was wondering is Serena there by any chance?" Rei asked.

"No, she hasn't come by today. Is there something wrong?" Michelle asked worried.

/There will be if she doesn't show up soon./ Rei thought. "No, it's just that we can't find her."

"You can't find her?" Michelle asked.

"Can't find who?" Amara asked.

Michelle pulled the phone slightly away from her. "It's the girls. They can't seem to find Serena."

Amara took the phone. "What do you mean you can't find Serena?"

"It's not a big deal. She just ditched school and we don't know were she went. Serena is just probably hiding because she knows that Luna is going to scold her." Rei said the last part softly.

Amara sighed. "Alright, but call me when you find her, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Rei said.

"Ok then, bye,"

"Bye."

Rei hung up. Now where in the world was Serena? Her little stunt was creating a lot of trouble.

"When Serena gets here she will regret disobeying me." Luna stated.

"Come on Luna. Don't be so hard on her. She's trying and you pushing doesn't help." Artemis said, yet with one look from Luna he shut up.

Hours passed and yet there was still no sign of Serena. Darien arrived a while after Rei had called him; he had been worried by what Rei had said. Now that more time had passed only caused to worry him even more.

The phone that had been silent for hours finally rang. Rei went to answer it; everyone had the same thought on their mind, Serena.

"Hello." Rei anxiously said.

"Oh hi Rei. This is Serena's mother. I was wondering if Serena is still over there with you?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

Rei smiled faded. For some reason she felt terribly worried. It wasn't like Serena to just disappear like that.

Everyone paid attention hoping Rei scold the person that was on the other side of the line.

"No Mrs. Tsukino. Serena isn't here." Rei sadly responded.

Just as Rei had felt moments before, everyone else were becoming extremely worried. What if something had happened to Serena?

"Oh dear. Well how long was it since she left the temple?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, not realizing what was truly happening.

"She didn't come to the temple today." Rei softly said.

"What? I thought that she was going to go today to the temple, or maybe I was wrong. Perhaps she went to the arcade and here I am bothering you." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"She's not there. I already called." Rei said.

Mrs. Tsukino face paled. Where was her daughter? Maybe with that boy that had been around her these past months. What was his name? Seiya, yes that was it!

"Do you think that she is with that boy Seiya?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

Rei's eyes widen. Everyone else noticed that thinking that she had gotten a clue to were she was. "I'm not sure. I'll get to you on the Mrs. Tsukino. Bye." Rei quickly hung up not allowing Serena's mother to answer her back.

"What is it Rei?" Darien asked.

"Seiya."

**SPACE**

**_AN:_** Hey everyone! So what do you think has really happened? Any clues anyone? Well don't forget to review. I want to know what you all think of this. Laters!

YingFa


	2. Missing Bunny

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"Talking"

/thinking/

**Chapter 2**

_**A Missing Bunny**_

Everyone stared at Rei. Surely Seiya couldn't be involved in this, could he? It's true that he held strong feelings for Serena, but he would never hurt her.

"I know what you're thinking Rei, but it's not possible." Lita said.

"Seiya? As in one of the Star Lights? Why would he have anything to do with this?" Darien asked, not knowing what had happened those months that he had been gone.

The girls became quiet. How were they supposed to tell their prince that while he was gone he had some sort of _competition_?

"Seiya, even though he is a woman, he had a false personality which was of a man." Luna began to say. Darien paid attention not understanding where this was getting. "He…fell in love with Serena."

Darien's eyes widened. Seiya had fallen in love with Serena? His Serena? Subconsciously he tightened his hand into fists. An emotion that hardly invaded him was now running through his body. Oh yes, the green monster aka jealousy was there.

"But remember guys that he and the rest of the Star Lights a long with their princess left last night. If he would have come back we would of sense it." Amy stated. Seiya couldn't be the one to blame. "Besides he would never force Serena to do something she wouldn't want to do."

The rest of the girls agreed. All though Luna didn't seem to sure.

"He could of if she was angry enough." Luna softly said, guiltiness invading her.

"Why would you say that Luna? Serena would never abandon us." Mina said. She trusted her friend. Serena would never do that. She cared for them, just like they care for her.

"She was angry at me in the morning. Maybe she got tired of this and took of. Oh, this is my entire fault." Luna said choking in her tears.

Artemis quickly went to her side. "Luna I'm sure that's not true. Besides, Serena can't remain angry at someone for more than a few moments. I'm sure she's just somewhere around here trying to distract herself." Artemis assured her.

Luna wanted so badly to believe him, yet something deep inside of her told her that something terrible had happened to Serena. To their precious moon princess.

"I'm going to look for her. It's useless that I sit here and wait for her to come." Darien said. Inside he was worried sick. She was his love, the most important person for him. Anything that affected her, affected him.

They were like one person. She was the one who was there for him when he needed someone. She always supported him. Serena wouldn't leave him, she couldn't. He needed to find her and fast before he goes mad!

"We should look for her too. It will be better if we split up that way we will cover more ground." Lita said. The rest of the girls nodded.

* * *

Darien walked through a familiar park. This was where Serena and he had many dates before he left to America. Darien sighed.

/ I should have never left. I should have had stayed and protected Serena./ Darien thought sadly. He now regretted his decision. Darien knew that it had been hard on both of them his departure, but since he had formalize his relationship with Serena he believed that things would be okay.

How wrong he had been. As soon as he left a new enemy appeared and a _rival _for Serena's love.

"I swear that if he had anything to do with Serena's disappearance he **will** pay!" Darien said to himself.

Darien kept looking around the park. The girls had told him that this was one of the routes to get to the high school that Serena took sometimes. Darien kept walking until he stumbled onto something.

"What the?" Darien said as he looked at the ground to see what he had hit.

It was a brown school bag. Darien was about to walk away when he noticed a red stain on it. He bend down to see it more closely. His eyes widen when he recognized that it was blood, but what scared the soul out of him was the name that was written on the name tag.

_Serena Tsukino_

/No it can't be/ Darien thought as he inspected the bag. There was no doubt in it; the school bag belonged to Serena.

Darien looked around the place to find another clue to where Serena could be. That was when he noticed that it looked as if there had been a fight here. On one of the trees there was some sort of dagger with a piece of cloth ripped up.

As Darien got close to it he noticed that it was white with a few stains of blood on it. Fear kept consuming him by each passing second. What if someone tried to harm her? Where could she be? Was she okay? Was she even still… No, of course she was alive. She couldn't die, she just couldn't!

Darien took out his cell phone and called Rei, since she was the only one that stayed at the temple just in case Serena would go there.

"Hello."

"Rei, it's me Darien." Darien said.

"Darien did you find her?" Rei anxiously asked.

Darien didn't say anything for a moment.

"Darien?"

"I-I found her school bag." Darien tried to control himself so that Rei wouldn't notice his distress.

"…"

"Call the others and tell them to meet me at the park. There's something I want them to see." With that he hung up. He knew that Rei must have had and idea as to what it was.

In a matter of seconds the rest of the scouts were there, including the outers. Amara didn't have a good feeling about Serena not arriving at the temple so she and the rest of the outer scouts went searching for her too.

"Darien did you find her?" Luna asked. Her eyes held hope that Serena was safe and sound.

Darien lowered his head. "I found her school bag. Amy can you take a sample of…of the _blood_ on it to see if it's…" He couldn't say it. It just wasn't right. "Serena's."

Gasps were heard all around Darien. Amy shakily made her way to Darien to inspect the bag. Her sky blue eyes widen at recognizing it.

"It can't be hers! There are millions of school bags like that. It's ju-" But Rei was cut of by the sound of Darien's trembling voice.

"It has her name on it and" Darien brought out from his pocket Serena's most treasured object, her moon locket. "…the locket that I gave her."

Amy finished taking the sample of the blood. In her computer she had samples of everyone's blood just in case something happened. Her heart stop once her computer finished analyzing it. Her hand that held the computer was shaking as a tear fell from Amy's sadden eye.

Mina's eyes widened. "Amy, don't tell me that… NO! It just can't be!"

"Perhaps Serena is still here. We should look for her." Lita desperately said. But everyone seemed paralyzed. "Come on you guys! We can't give up. Maybe she was injured, but you know Serena nothing can bring her down."

Rei cleaned the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Lita is right. I mean meatball head is strong. We should split up again and check the park." Rei said.

The rest of the girls nodded. Once again everyone went searching for Serena. All though the results were the same. It seemed as if Serena had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

The inner scouts sat on one of the benches in the park. "I think we should call the police." Amy stated bringing every ones attention to her.

"But we're not sure, Sere-"

"Rei, Amy is right. We should call the police." Darien said. He acted strong, but in reality he was just ready to fall apart. His trembling hand pulled out his cell phone. It only took a few moments before someone answered.

"Tokyo Police, how can I help you?"

"I-I want to report the disappearance of a person." Darien stated.

"Can you give me the name please."

"Yes, Serena Tsukino."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but between work and school things aren't easy. I'm really glad I got lots of reviews for this story. I know some people are wondering if this story is a SerenaXSeiya one. Well it's not. To clear things out Seiya doesn't have anything to do with this, I just put him there to create more drama. 


	3. The Sign

Author's note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 3  
The Sign**_

**4 years later**

Everyone had looked every where for Serena, but in the end it came to the same conclusion. After what they found in the park there were no more traces of her. The police searched for a while, but in the end they stopped, claiming that there were no leads to her where abouts.

The outer scouts kept looking though. They traveled around the world in hopes of finding Serena. All though before they left, they told the inner scouts to contiune on with their lives. That it wouldn't help Serena if they pushed all their plans and dreams away.

Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina did what they others told them to do. They continued searching for new leads and they send everything to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

Darien continued studiyng, yet not with the same dedication as before. He became an excellent doctor, but he was empty inside. His profession couldn't replace the emptiness that Serena left. Nothing or no one could replace her.

* * *

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire. Something had made the fire uneasy. "Oh sacred fire, please shoe me the cause of this." Rei asked. The fire grew and inmeadly Rei was invaded by a vision. 

A full moon shined brightly but then lightnin appeared and suddenly the moon became red as blood. Huge drops of this fell on top of a palace drenching eveything in blood.

Pain invaded Rei's body which forced her to lose concentration. She fell on the floor, but she was still conceous. Her breathing was rough and she could barely move.

Chad came in and saw her on the floor. "Rei!" He quickly ran towards her. "Rei, what happened? Answer me Rei." Rei's hand tried to reach the fire. A tear fell from her eye. "The...moon...crystal...Se-Serena." Rei couldn't hold on any longer and fainted, scaring Chad even more.

Chad picked her up and took her to her bedroom. He had no idea what happened, yet every time something like thisocurred her friends would be here. But who should he call? Perhaps Amy,yes after all she's studying to be a doctor. He grabbed Rei's phonebook and searched for Amy's number. Chad dial her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello."

"Amy, it's me Chad from the temple. Can you come over? Something happened to Rei and I don't know what to do." Chad said.

"Of course. I'll be right over."

Chad sighed and waited for Amy to come.

* * *

Darien was a very dedicated doctor. Even though Serena's disappearence afected him greatly he continued on. He had to becausehe knew that Serena wouldn't of forgiven him if he had given everything up. 

Dr. Alice Jonhson watched him from the other side of the room. She had grown to admire him. He was very handsome man, but he was also kind and gentle.

Alice longed for Darien to notice her feelings for him, but he was always to busy in his work to notice anything around him.

"Dr. Jonhson, you should really find someone else to admire." A nurse name Claire said.

Alice blushed deeply at being caught. "I-I-I...um-"

"I'm not saying this because I want to be rude; I'm saying this because Dr. Chiba is deeply in love with another woman already. She's everything to him, and I highly doubt it that he will love another woman like he loves her." Claire stated.

Alice stared at her in shock. She had no idea of this. So Darien had a girlfriend. But why is he always so sad/She must be a pretty lousy girlfriend./

"I didn't know. Well actually I've never seen her around or heard Dr. Chiba mention her." Alice said, which was true.

Claire smiled, the doctor had no idea.

"You're right. She has never come here but that is because she went missing about four years ago. Since then Dr. Chiba has never been the same." Claire explained with a sad smile.

Alice kept listening. She had never imagen this. /Wow! Who would of thought. But if she's gone, I could be there for him. I could fill that spot and give him the hapiness tht he deserves./

"If you don't believe me, there's a picture of her in Dr. Chiba's office. You can confirm what I said there." Claire said.

"Hey Claire can you help me ovr here please!" Another nurse said.

"Sure." Claire answered. She turned to look once more at Alice. "I hope that now you understand Dr. Chiba's situation a bit more."

Alice watched her leave. She notice Darien being busy with a patient.

/I gues it's now or never./ Alice thought.

She quickly made her way to his office. Alice looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing as the coast was clear she went in.

Alice looked around the office. It was nicely decorated, but something caught her attention. There was a picture frameon the desk. Alice approached it and picked it up.

_If you don't believe me, there's a pciture of her in Dr. Chiba's office._

Alice was starring at the picture all right, but she just couldn't believe it. This woman...no a girl! A girl about fifteen years old! This was his great love? It couldn't be. She had expected someone around his age.

Alice's thought were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Darien stared at her surprised. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Do you need something Dr. Jonhson?" Darien asked.

Alice placed the picture on the desk. "I...uh...well. Sorry I...just..." Alice didn't know what to say. "Sorry." With that she ran past him and left his office.

Darien became confused by this. He noticed the picture of Serena on his desk. He picked it up.

It was a picture of when she was in junior high. It was taken ata a nursery that they had gone to. Serena was sitting on the fresh green grass. A large apple tree was behind her given her shade. She was wearing a light pink dress, two spaghetti straps on each side. The dress came to her knees. On her waist was a thin, but darker pick piece of cloth tied to her waist, with a small ribbon on the left side of her waist. She was smiling and a light blush on her cheeks.

Darien smiled, he knew why that blush had been there.

_Flashback_

He could hear Serena's giggles. She was hiding behind one of the many trees in this nursery. Making sure that shewouldn't see or hear hime,he came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

Serena let a light shreik escape her mouth. She could hear Darien laughing from behind her. Serena struggled with his grip which made both of them fall on the grass.

Darien laid on top of her. Serena blushed as he caressed her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, but then he deepened the kiss.

"Darien! Serena! Where are you? We were suppose to be taking pictures right now!" It was Rini.

They both quickly separated and got up. Serena was blushing so much that her face was completely red. Mean while Darien called Rini telling her that they were over here.

_End of Flashback_

He missed her so much. She was everything to him, to bad that there were moments when he forgot. Yes he admitted that there were times when he didn't pay attention to her; when his attention was on Rini or other things. It was his greates sin taking her for granted. Especially knowing that there had been someone else after her.

Darien couldn't help feeling jealous at the thought of what Seiya had probabl done to try and win Serena. But the girls had told him that Serena had only seen him as a friend, which made him feel a whole lot better.

"Where ever you are, please know that I love you with all my heart." Darien said to Serena's picture.

* * *

Amy finished checking Rei. She concluded that Rei had received an extreme shock. What ever she had seen muct of been truly shocking. 

"Amy, is she going to be alright?" Chad asked. He couldn' hide how worried he was.

"Yes, all she need right now is to rest. Chad, did Rei say anything before she fainted?" Amy asked. In all her years of knowing Rei never had she suffered like this during one of her visions.

"Yeah, she did, but it wasn't really understanable. She said the moon, crystal and... Serena." He made a pause before mentioning Serena's name because he knew it was a touchy subject.

Amy didn't say anything. She looked at Rei and wondered/Serena? Rei could you have seen Serena in your vision? Will we finally be able to find her/ These and more questions invaded Amy's mind.

"Amy?"

Amy was brough out of her thoughts by Chad's voice.

"Huh?"

"Sorry its just that you spaced ut for a moment." Chad said.

"Oh sorry. Listen Chad can you keep an eye on Rei, there's something I have to do." Amy said.

"Ok, don't worry I'll take care of her." Chad said and gave her a reasurring smile.

"Thanks." Amy left the temple and got in her car. She took out her baby blue cell phone and dialed a special number.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"It's Amy. meeting at my house in half an hour."

* * *

The sky became dark as night even though it was still day time. The wind seemed to have a mind of its own and began blowing everywhere. Thunder and lightning roar in the sky, yet not one single drop of rain appeared.

All of this happened in every capital in all the countries around the world. No one understood what was happening, yet deep inside of them the felt a whirpool of emotions that they couldn't describe.

"Is it going to start?" A young womas with blue-green hair asked. She kept looking through her window at the unusual storm.

"I don't know Michiru, but we have to keep searching those files before we can make a decision." Another young blonde woman said.

Michiru sighed. She knew that this was nothing compared to what really was going to happen.

"Calm before a storm?"

Back at Tokyo, lightning struck in a park. With that final act, the unusual storm disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:** No it is not my ghost updating, it's me! Sorry people for the long update but I really had a huge writter's block that I was finally ale to take down. So does anyone know what is going to happen next? Nope, too bad because I do muawhahahaha, (ok that was my evil laugh attemp). Well please review and oh one more thing, I'm probably going to change my pen name to YingFa, so if you can't find me as yingfacherryblossom you know what other name to try. Well see ya!


	4. Sleeping Angel

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Sleeping Angel_**

Lita and Mina were giving Amy a questioning look. She had called them an half an hour ago saying there was a meeting at her house. Yet it has been ten minutes since they arrived and Amy hadn't spoken a word. All they could see on her face were expressions of excitement and then worry and so on.

Lita having enough of this decided to speak. "Alright Amy what's going on?" But Amy kept pacing around the living room, while Mina and Lita sat on the couch. "Stop it your driving me crazy!"

Mina had to hold onto Lita because she was ready to throw herself at Amy. "Amy sit down please, you're making us nervous." Mina said with a pleading voice.

Amy stopped and looked at them. She sighed and began to speak. "Rei had a vision today. A vision that I believe Serena was in."

Silence was her answer. For the past four years Rei had tried to find Serena through her visions and now it finally happened.

"Then where is she? Why isn't Rei here to tell us what she saw?" Mina asked.

"Apparently the vision was so strong for Rei that she fainted. Chad told me what Rei had said before she fainted. It didn't make sense but she said Serena's name, but we have to wait until Rei gets better to know what really happened." Amy said.

Both Mina and Lita didn't know what to say. There were so many emotions that they were feeling at this moment, yet there was one question on everybodys' mind.

"Who's going to tell Darien?"

* * *

"Dr. Williams! A young woman was brought in a few minutes ago and she has yet to regain conscious." A nurse said.

A brunette man in his late twenties approached the nurse.

"Where is she?" Dr. Williams asked.

"She's in curtain five. She has no identification so we were unable to contact a family member." The nurse said.

"All right." Dr. Williams entered the curtain and examined the woman. After a few attempts he came to a conclusion. "This woman isn't responding to anything."

"What shall we do Dr. Williams?" The nurse asked.

"Call upstairs and have her taken to a room for observation. Make sure that they perform these exams on her." He gave a piece of paper with the name of the exams. "Call me when they are ready."

"Yes doctor." The nurse said and left to make the call.

Dr. Williams stared at the young woman. There was something about her. She was quite beautiful yet it wasn't that what attracted him to her

* * *

Darien had his midnight blue eyes on the sky. He too had seen the odd storm and wondered what was going to happen now. He, as the Prince of this planet had felt its shuddered and it worried him.

After Serena's disappearance everything had been calm, too calm. He had expected a new enemy, but nothing came. Yet now it was different something is going to happen.

"What new tragedy will come to this planet?" Darien asked himself.

"That sounds really dramatic." Alice said from behind him.

Darien was startled by her voice. He turned to face her and said, "Dr. Johnson, I didn't know that you were there."

Alice smiled. She had decided that it was time that she fought for this man's heart. /After all, my rival is only the memory of a girl./

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't help over hearing what you said. The storm that appeared a while ago was odd, but why do you think something will happen to this planet?" She asked. Frankly, she didn't understand him.

"It was just a thought that came to my mind. You're right, I am being too dramatic." Darien said. There was no way that she could understand what he felt. Only Serena could. "Well if you excuse me Dr, Johnson, I have work to do."

Alice was left alone. "Why do you close yourself?" She asked. Alice wanted to be with him, but at times he would just pull himself away from others.

* * *

"Dr. Williams, these are the results of the exams taken to the unidentified woman." The nurse said.

Dr. Williams looked through the exams. "Just as I thought, she's in a coma. Dorothy, call the authorities and tell them that we have a young woman here with no identification. Perhaps we can find a family member through them."

The nurse, named Dorothy only nodded.

Dr. Williams entered the room in were the young woman was. He didn't understand how she could be in a coma. The x-rays didn't show a head injury. In fact she didn't have any injuries. She was perfectly healthy except the fact that she hasn't awaken.

"What happened to you? Who are you miss?" He asked her.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and there had been no other signs of Serena. Rei had explained to the scouts what she had seen. Yet no one had told Darien. Luna and Artemis had decided that they shouldn't tell him until they found more clues to her whereabouts.

The only problem was that there weren't any more clues. Nothing else had happened since that day. In part it scared them because they weren't sure if Serena was in danger.

The girls, Luna, and Artemis were at Rei's temple. They were discussing Rei's vision once again.

"Rei are you sure you didn't see anything else?"

"What about that moon, are you it was covered in blood?"

"Yeah, and what about the Crystal Palace?"

Rei was having enough of these questions. She understood that they wanted to find Serena, but she had told them about a thousand times what she had seen in her vision.

"You guys. I told you already. Everything that I saw in my vision I already told you. The moon was covered in blood and I'm sure it was the Crystal Palace. Everyday I sit in front of the fire begging it to show me something else. But nothing, I can't see anything. It's as if I no longer have the ability to see visions anymore." Rei explained.

Everyone stayed quiet. They knew that they had upset Rei with their questions.

"Sorry Rei, but ever since your vision all of our hopes grew and we thought that it would only be a matter of you getting better so that we could find Serena." Amy said.

"What vision?" An unexpected voice asked.

Everyone turned to look at a confused Darien.

* * *

Dr. Williams finished his regular check up on the mysterious woman. After a while she had gain the name of 'sleeping angel', or as others called her 'Dr. Williams sleeping angel'; for he was the only one and his nurse that attended her.

Her status hadn't change. She was still in a coma with no signs of waking up. After they had called the police to tell them about her, no one had shown up. So Dr. Williams decided that he would take care of her.

After a while Dr. Williams knew that what he was feeling wasn't pity for someone. He was starting to love her. It had been such a long time since he felt that emotion. She brought him so much joy with only her presence.

His right hand caressed her cheek, feeling how soft her skin is. He wanted so badly that she would wake up. He had so many things to tell her, to live with her.

"I hope that one day I will be able to tell you that I love you, my angel." Dr. Williams said.

**

* * *

**

Darien waited for an answer yet no one said a word. "What vision were you talking about?" He asked once more.

The girls stayed quiet, but Luna decided that I was best to talk.

"Darien, a couple of weeks ago Rei had a vision in which Serena was involve." Luna said. It took only that to obtain a shock expression from Darien.

/Serena, a vision about Serena./ He thought. "Then where is she? Why didn't you tell me?" Yet this time his voice sounded angry.

Everyone stayed quiet. They had realized their mistake but there was nothing that they could do now.

"Well?" His tone hadn't change.

"Well Darien, umm… we decided not to tell you because we were expecting to find more clues." Mina explained.

"And what have you found?" Darien asked.

Everyone's gaze faced the floor. Darien understood and the small piece of hope that had grown a few minutes ago disappeared.

"What exactly did you see Rei?" Darien asked.

"Well the vision was a bit confusing at first. I saw a full moon that was shining brightly. As we all know the moon represents Serena, but…the moon suddenly became covered in blood." Rei said.

Darien grew scared. /Blood? But then that would mean that Serena is- no, she's not! Serena is alive, she has to be!/

They all noticed Darien's mood change.

"Darien that's not all. In my vision I also saw the Crystal Palace… and it too was covered in blood." Rei explained.

"The Crystal Palace, but then that means that Crystal Tokyo-" Darien didn't even finished his sentence. Too many thoughts were over whelming him. Yet another important one came to his mind, Rini. If Crystal Tokyo disappeared did that mean that his daughter of the future will no longer exist?

Darien placed his hand on his forehead. Not only had he lost Serena, but now his entire family. He had always dreamed of having a family with Serena, and Rini was the proof that he was going to have one but now with this, did this mean that all of his dreams are gone?

"When did you have this vision?" Darien asked.

"The day when that weird storm happened." Rei said.

Darien stared at Rei. That day he had felt something weird that told him that things weren't going to be alright. So this was the new tragedy? That he will lose his family?

The girls understood Darien's pain. Serena and Rini were everything to him and no one can assure him that they would be in his future now.

* * *

Back at the hospital Dr. Williams kept checking every exam taken from the 'sleeping angel'. He didn't understand why she was in a coma. What could have happen to her to leave her in such a state?

The young woman who was currently in her deep sleep suddenly opened her eyes. Her eyes looked around the room trying to discover where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Dorothy was in the room checking somethings when she heard her voice. Turning to look at the young woman with a shock expression written all over her face.

"You're awake." She said.

The young woman turned to look at Dorothy, "Where am I?"

Dorothy didn't answer. She quickly paged Dr. Williams so that he would come.

Dr. Williams receive the page and came almost running to the room. Opening the door without even knocking he asked, "Dorothy what's goi-" He didn't even finish. His eyes were on the angel that he had been taking care of for the past few weeks. She had awakened.

"You're awake." He said. Dr. Williams approached the young woman who only stared at him.

"Where am I" She asked once more. Why wasn't anyone answering her?

"I can't believe it. You're finally awake!" Dr. Williams said this time with pure joy in his voice.

The young woman wasn't sure as to why the doctor was so happy but all she wanted was to go home. Dorothy sensing the young woman's distress decided to ask her something that everyone wanted to know.

"Miss, what is your name?" Dorothy asked. Dr. Williams looked at Dorothy and then once again at his angel, waiting for the answer.

"My name is Serena Tsukino."

* * *

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the late update, but I already started on the next chapter and hopefully it will be online during next week. I know it's been a long time, but don't forget to review. 


	5. A Love That Was Meant To Be

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Love That Was Meant To Be**_

Darien was driving back to the hospital. After what had happened at the temple he didn't want to stay another minute there. How could they have kept that from him? Didn't they realize that Serena was everything to him? Why was this happening to him?

If only he hadn't left to America. Perhaps this wouldn't have happened. He should have stayed, especially after what happened the night before he left.

Flashback

Darien and Serena were finishing packing Darien's things. All that was left was the furniture, which Andrew was going to take care of.

"Ok, this is the last box. Tomorrow Andrew is going to take the remaining boxes and furniture to storage." Darien said getting up from the floor.

"Alright." Serena said softly. She wasn't really happy about this, but she knew that it meant a lot to Darien.

Darien noticed Serena's tone and knew that she was upset. He knew this was hard on them both but this was a test that their love would pass with no problem.

His right hand went to his right pocket touching a small black velvet box. He had been thinking a lot about it, but he didn't want to pressure her.

Serena was staring at the city through Darien's large window in his living room.

/He's going to leave tomorrow and I wont see him in a long time./ Serena thought sadly. A tear fell from her eye.

"Serena." Darien said from behind her.

Serena quickly cleaned the tear but Darien noticed. Gently, he turned her to face him. Her face was starring at the floor so Darien placed his hand on her chin and lifted her face so that she would se him.

"Serena I know this is hard on us, but I promise you that everything is going to be ok." Darien said. He brought her closer and kissed her.

Darien separated himself from her and hugged her. "Serena, you know that I love you and I always will." He said softly to her ear.

Serena closed her eyes at his words. She knew that his words were sincere. Serena held him closer as if scared that he would disappear. Something inside of her told her not to let him leave but she couldn't stop him.

"Promise me that you're going to come back." Serena said. She hid her face in his chest waiting for his answer.

Pulling her back and looking at her eyes he answered, "I promise you that I will come back. No matter what, not even hell will keep me away from you."

Pulling her back into his arms he kissed her once again. This time different, he wanted her know his love for her in that kiss. Holding her closer he deepened the kiss.

One of his hands was on her neck pulling her closer while the other one at her waist. Serena's own arms were at his neck holding onto him like there was no tomorrow.

Darien knew that this was rapidly becoming more then a kiss yet he couldn't let her go. He had always held back because he respected and love her. He never wanted to offend her and yet the thought of not being able to hold her or kiss her in several months made him hold onto her more.

His lips created a heated line from her lips to her neck. One of Serena's hands came to his head and pulled him closer. She loved the feeling that he was creating with his actions.

"Don't stop." She said softly as another wave of emotions overcame her.

Darien obeyed and laid her on the couch without interrupting his work. His lips once again claimed her lips as one of his hand went under her blouse.

Serena closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers on her body. She released a moan that encouraged Darien even more. His tentative fingers went upon her right breast causing Serena to moan once again.

"Darien." She said through her waves of emotions.

Her own hand went upon his to encourage him more. She didn't want him to stop. His other hand was quickly working on the buttons of her blouse and kissing her exposed skin.

All of the sudden Darien stopped and Serena looked at him confused.

"Serena, this is no longer a make out session. Are you sure you want to continue?" Darien asked. He didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm completely sure. I want to be yours Darien." Serena said and finished convincing him with a kiss.

Darien picked her up in bride style. With Serena smiling in his arms he walked to his bedroom closing the door with his foot.

End of Flashback

Darien entered the hospital. He was going to go to his office and leave his things when he bumped into Alice.

Alice had seen him and saw the sadness that his face was reflecting. "Dr. Shields, are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes." He said. Darien knew it was a lie but it wasn't like he could tell her what happened.

Alice didn't believe him but didn't ask him again. She wanted him to trust her but she knew that if she question him he will pull away.

A nurse approached Alice. "Dr. Johnson, do you have the tests that Dr. Williams asked you?"

"Oh yes. I just got them, here." Alice gave her the tests. "How is the patient doing?"

"Apparently she's physically fine, but she seems to be suffering some sort of amnesia." Dorothy said.

"Are you talking about Dr. Williams's patient, the one they call sleeping angel?" Darien asked. He had heard about that woman from Dr. Williams himself, which in his point of view, Dr. Williams was fascinated by her.

"Yes. She has finally woken up." Dorothy happily said.

"Well I'm glad for Tom since his been waiting for that to happen." Alice said.

"So am I. Although, she's still slightly confused. Apparently she doesn't remember what happened, imagine she claims to be sixteen." Dorothy said.

Alice smiled while Darien's face became serious.

"Has she said her name?" Darien asked.

"Yes, her name is Serena Tsukino." Dorothy said.

Darien became extremely paled. Alice noticed this and asked, "Are you all right?"

Darien didn't even bother to answer as he took of to find her. Dorothy and Alice didn't understand him but went after him.

/Serena. Serena! She's here, she's been so close to me all this time!/ Darien thought.

* * *

Dr. Williams waited for Dorothy to come with the tests. He didn't want to leave Serena alone. He wanted to talk to her, to know her better.

For now he had discovered that she was a very cheerful person and even though she couldn't remember a few things that didn't stop her from smiling. He could feel his love for her grow by each passing second.

All of the sudden the door opened revealing a paled Dr. Shields. Both Serena and Dr. Williams were startled by this.

"Dr. Shields, what are you doing here?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Darien!" Serena said. Finally someone she knew had come.

Dr. Williams was surprised by this. How did she know him?

Darien hadn't moved. He was hoping, no, praying to every god that he hadn't lost his mind and that the goddess in front of him was truly his Serena.

Serena noticed how Darien was looking at her. /He looks at me as if I'm going to disappear./ She thought.

"Darien, what's wrong?" She asked. Serena was officially scared now. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Serena." Finally he had said it. In matter of seconds he was by her side hugging her. "Please tell me that you are real. That you are not an illusion my mind has created to heal the pain in my heart."

Serena didn't understand why he was so upset. "I'm real Darien. But why are you so sad? Please tell me what's wrong."

Alice and Dorothy finally caught up. They had no idea Darien was such a good runner.

"What's going on here?" Alice asked. Wasn't this the patient that Dr. Williams was so in love with? Why was Darien holding her like that?

"That's what I would like to know." Dr. Williams said. Why had Darien come in here like that? All he knew at this moment was that he didn't like how he was holding Serena.

Serena turned to look at them. All she knew was that the man that had spoken was the doctor that was attending her. He had told her that she had suffered some sort of trauma in her head and that he needed some exams to make sure that she was all right.

"Dr. Shields I'm waiting for an answer." Dr. Williams said, but his tone was no longer friendly.

Serena answered for Darien. "Doctor, this is Darien my boyfriend."

Everyone except for Darien and Serena gasped.

"Your boy-boyfriend?" Alice asked. There was no way that this woman was the girl in the picture.

Serena had grown. She no longer was a girl. Now she truly did look like a woman.

"Dr. Shields explain yourself at once." Dr. Williams demanded. He couldn't accept Serena's answer. There was no way that she could have known him.

Darien turned to look at them. "I'm her boyfriend." He simply stated.

"But Darien wasn't your girlfriend lost or something." Alice said. How could this be happening to her? She was supposed to be fighting a memory not a person!

Serena was confused by this.

"Not anymore. I've found her." That was Darien's answer to Alice's question.

"Darien, what's going on? Why am I in a hospital?" Serena asked. She wanted to know what happened.

Everyone's attention returned to the reawaken patient.

"You don't remember?" Darien asked. He was happy that she was back, but he was also worried, where was she all these years?

Serena shocked her head.

"What do you remember?" Darien asked.

Dr. Williams frowned. He was supposed to do that. How dare he take his place by her side!

"Well I remember Ga- umm when you came back." Serena said.

Darien understood. So she remembered everything about Galaxia, but was that all?

"Do you remember anything else? How about the day after that?" Darien asked. That was the day that she disappeared, did she remember what happened?

"I remember waking up. It was getting late for school and…and…" As hard as she tried her mind couldn't remember what happened after that.

Her hand immediately came to her forehead. Every time she tried to remember pain invaded her head. It was making everything around her blurry.

"Serena!" Dr. Williams immediately came to her pushing Darien aside. "Everyone out! I need to check her. Dorothy come."

Alice was about to leave but she noticed that Darien hadn't moved.

"Come on Dr. Shields lets go outside." But she didn't receive an answer.

Dr. Williams also noticed this and said, "Leave the room Dr. Shields. You are not needed here." Tom glared at Darien but he didn't even flinch.

"No, Darien don't leave me please." Serena pleaded. She was scared, this pain wouldn't leave her. She held out her hand waiting for Darien to take it.

Darien didn't waste time and took her hand. Darien glared at Tom showing that he wasn't going to abandon Serena.

"Serena please, Dr. Shields has to go outside." Tom tried to reason with her but she denied it.

"No! Darien don't go!" Serena screamed. The pain became more intense. Serena felt as if her head was about to explote.

"Serena calm down. Tell me where does it hurt?" Tom asked.

Serena squeezed Darien's hand every time the pain increased. Her eyes could no longer focus on anything. She felt everything spinning around before falling back into darkness.

"Serena!" Darien caught Serena before her back hit the bed. She no longer answered him. Her eyes were closed which scared Darien even more.

"She fainted." Dorothy said startled..

"Dorothy, bring some pain killers, apparently trying to remember causes her pain. We need to make her as comfortable as possible. Hurry." Tom said. He too was scared.

Alice just watched the scene before her. Never had she seen this side of Darien. A Darien loving, a Darien worried, a Darien scared. How was this woman capable of doing this? Why could only she bring that part of Darien out?

Her mind knew that she had lost this battle, yet her heart refuse to accept it. After all, where had she been all these years? Did she abandon him? Was that it? Did she abandon Darien? If she did, how dare she come back!

Her heart felt anger towards her. She was taking her love away from her. /I'm not letting her win this. We will see who has Darien at the end./

Darien laid Serena on the bed. There were too many questions on his mind, but for now he pushed them aside. He had Serena back and that was all that it mattered.

"Dr. Shields I want to speak with you. Come with me." Tom wasn't asking it was an order. Darien followed him, but he knew that what ever Tom would tell him it wouldn't keep him away from Serena. No one would separate him from her.

They were outside the room and Tom gave Darien a determine look.

"Dr. Shields, I don't know what _relation_ you have to Serena, but I'm going to ask you to not interfere from now on." Tom was determined not to lose Serena. Finally he had met someone that brought joy once again to his life and he wasn't willing to give her up.

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that. My _relation_ to Serena is **very** close. I'm her fiancée, and as you can see, she doesn't want me to leave her." Darien stated. He knew of Tom's feelings for Serena which made his blood boil. How many times had he told him about his sleeping angel, adoring her in each of his words? Too many for his liking.

"Her fiancée? I highly doubted. She's too young and you are probably trying to take advantage of the situation." Tom said, no, accused.

"Serena and I dated since she was fourteen, as you can see our relationship goes way back. I love her and she loves me. We are going to get married and it is I that I ask you not to interfere from now on." Darien stated.

Tom frowned. He knew that Darien wasn't going to be an easy rival. /He may have an advantage, but we will see who Serena chooses in the end./

"Dr. Williams, do not try anything with Serena. I considered you a good doctor, but if I see other intentions towards Serena I won't think twice as to report you." With that Darien went back into the room.

Dorothy had finished administrating the pain killers and Serena was sleeping once again. He sat next to her bed and took her hand.

"Dr. Shields." Alice said. "Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes. Please ask another doctor to cover me. I'm not leaving Serena's side." Darien stated.

Alice knew that she wouldn't convince him, so she did as he said.

Dorothy was still in the room. /Poor Dr. Williams, but this girl already has someone./

"Dr. Shields, can you contact her family. I mean she does have a family, right?" Dorothy asked.

Darien had forgotten everyone else. How would they take this extraordinary news?

"Sure. Can you stay with here while I call everyone? I need to call her parents and the girls. Everyone is going to be so happy." Darien said joyful. "We've been waiting for this to happen for such a long time."

Dorothy smiled. She knew in that moment that Darien truly loves that young woman. "Go ahead Dr. Shields; I'll stay with Miss Serena." Dorothy said.

Darien nodded and went outside. He took out his cell phone and dialed.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Tsukino, it's me Darien." Darien said.

"Oh hi Darien. How have you been?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. After Serena's disappearance Darien and Serena's family had kept in touch. In some way they saw him as part of their family. After all, he had shown how much he loves Serena and how painful it had been when he lost her.

"Great." Darien said. "Mrs. Tsukino, is your husband and Sammy home?"

Mrs. Tsukino noticed the tone of his voice. She had never heard him so happy. "Yes, why Darien?"

Darien smiled. "Mrs. Tsukino please sit, there's something extraordinary that I must tell you."

Mrs. Tsukino felt her heart race. She sat in a chair that was next to her. Her husband came into the room and noticed the mood change in his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." Tears began to fall from her eyes. The hand that was holding the phone was shaking.

"What do you mean nothing, you're crying." Mr. Tsukino stated.

"These are tears of joy." She said as more tears fell. "She's back. She's finally back."

Mr. Tsukino didn't move. He was still processing what his wife had said.

Sammy came in the room and stared at his parents. "What's going on?" He asked.

Mr. Tsukino didn't answer; he was to shock to do so. Mrs. Tsukino stared at her son and smiled. That was all he needed to realize what was going on.

"Sammy, your sister is back."

* * *

**A/N:** I took forever to have this chapter out but it's finally done. Sorry people for the long wait but I just moved to a new city and I have a lot of things to do (like change schools). The good side is that I'm back in the coast side! Well people enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

YingFa


	6. The Promise

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Promise**_

It was the greatest commotion that the hospital had ever experienced. Never had they thought that one patient would cause this. Inside her room were eleven people (well nine people and two cats) crying, laughing and expressing there happiness in all sorts of ways.

Serena sat on her bed; the headache that she had previously felt was long gone. Next to her was Darien holding her hand as if he seemed scared that she would disappear in that very moment. Her mother was on the other side of the bed smiling and in her face were traces of tears that she had shed earlier today. Her father was sitting on a chair to her right with Sammy standing behind him who was also smiling and still had a few more tears in his green eyes. Amy and Raye were sitting at the left side at the end of Serena's bed and Lita and Mina on her right. Doctor Williams was standing at the corner of the room watching the scene before him.

Everyone in their own minds replayed how the news had gotten to them.

_Flashback_

Sammy didn't move. He couldn't believe what his mother just said. His sister is back? Serena is back? He tried to speak but all he could do was move his mouth but no sound came out.

His mother got up and hugged him and she continued to cry. For once after all these years here tears were of joy. His father joined in the hug and in also in shedding tears. There family was finally back together.

Luna came in the room and stared at the family oddly. Not understanding what was happening. After Serena's disappearance she had stayed with her family hoping that some day she would come through the main door and saying she was sorry for being late.

Once the family ended the hugged they all stared at Luna. Serena's mother smiled at her and it was all it took Luna to understand.

"Let's go see Serena Luna; I'm sure she is waiting to see us."

_End of Flashback_

Serena had been pleased to see her family, but she had been shocked to see that they had brought Luna. But with one look from her mother she realized that they all knew the truth. That the secret she had kept from them for two years was finally within their knowledge.

The inner scouts were also replaying in their minds how they had found out.

_Flashback_

The girls were all upset that they had hurt Darien, even if they hadn't meant to. They all knew how important Serena and Rini are to him. He had no family and they were the only family that he had gotten to know.

After the incident Luna decided to return to the Tsukino house in case that there were any news.

"I wish there was something we could do. I feel pretty lousy right now." Lita stated.

"I know what you mean. But I swear that I have been consulting the fire every day and I still haven't got anything knew." Raye said frustrated.

"We know Raye. We didn't mean to push you so much. Its that we all had such huge hopes in that we would find Serena within these days." Amy said.

"I know guys. I'm sorry. I just feel so useless!" Raye said letting her anger get the best of her.

"Calm down girl. We need to be calm with our minds clear. We won't help Serena if we're like this." Mina said. And she was right, everyone was letting their feelings of guilt and anger control them.

Suddenly Amy's blue cell phone started to go off with one of Beethoven's melodies. She was surprised to see the name of the cell phone's ID. She opened her cell phone and asked, "Darien? What's wrong?"

At this all the girls stared at Amy. Wasn't Darien angry at them? Then why was he calling Amy. There were sure that he knew that they were all still at the temple.

"Amy a miracle has happened! She's back. Serena is truly back!" Darien said with pure joy in his voice.

Amy didn't say anything. She felt her body go weak as she released the phone and her body felt backwards onto the cold wooden floor.

"Amy!" The girls shouted. Quickly Lita and Raye picked her up while Mina took the phone.

"Amy are you there?"

"Darien it's me Mina. What the heck did you told Amy to make her faint?" Mina demanded.

"She fainted? Oh I hope she's ok because she needs to come to the hospital soon and all of you as well." Darien said, his voice not losing any bit of joy.

"The hospital? Why do you want us there?" Mina asked. Lita and Raye stared with a curios expression on their faces.

"So you can greet Serena." Darien said.

That did it. Just like Amy, Mina was laying on the floor, which only made Raye and Lita wondered even more.

Raye took the phone and said, "All right what are you saying to make everyone faint?"

Darien just laughed. For once he was truly laughing. "I don't think I should say it again. Just get everyone to the car and drive to the Tokyo hospital, I'll explain everything there." With that he hung up leaving a truly confused Raye.

Raye closed the phone and looked at Lita who was laying Mina next to Amy on Raye's bed. "I think Darien has gone nuts." Raye said.

"Why?" Lita asked.

"He wants us to go to the hospital. Do you think it's payback for not telling him?" Raye asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps we should wait until they wake up." Lita said.

"Something must be wrong if he wants you all at the hospital." Artemis said. He had been silent through that whole thing trying to understand Darien's message.

"I think he is going to give us all shots as revenge for not telling him about the vision." Raye said. What? It could happen; after all he is a doctor.

"Who knows." Was Lita answered.

Suddenly they heard a moan which came from Amy. She suddenly sat up and yelled "Serena!"

"Amy what's wrong?" Raye said as she quickly came to her side.

Amy started crying which prevented her to talk. Lita was starting to freak out. /Did she have some sort of vision? But wait, the only one that can have visions is Raye. What the hell is going on here?/

Mina began to wake up and just like Amy she screamed Serena's name. Although she didn't start crying. She got up from the bed and looked at everyone.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Mina ordered which in returned everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Go where Mina." Artemis asked.

"To see Serena!"

_End of Flashback_

When the girls arrived to the hospital followed by a very emotional white cat; they had no clue as to where to go. But once they called Darien he had told them what room and floor to go. Even though a security guard stated that they couldn't go in because of the cat it only took a few threats and the growling with its teeth showing of a cat to summit.

The girls had immediately thrown there selves at Serena. Hugging her and telling how much they love her. Serena had cried although she stated she didn't know why. Everyone had been chatting happily until her doctor arrived.

Dr. Williams hadn't been pleased seeing so many people in the room and with two cats! He had immediately stated that the cats had to go and that only the family could stay. Although the last one was for Darien.

But to his displease Serena had objected. Stating that everyone was part of her family, including the cats. Not wanting to upset her he had agreed to let everyone stay for a certain time. Once visitors hours were over they had to go. And thankfully for him that was about to happen in five minutes. Then he would be able to spend time with her alone.

"Serena we're so happy that you're back. But there is something that I want to ask you." Raye said. They had all been wrapped up in remembering the old times that no one had asked what they all wanted to know.

"What is it Raye?" Serena asked.

"Were where you all this time?" The scout of fire asked.

Everyone else remained quiet waiting for her answer. Darien was going to answer for her but with a light squeeze on his hand from her made him stop. God she knew him so well.

"Well Raye, to tell you the truth. I don't remember. I can't remember all those years all of you claim to have passed. The last thing I remembered is Darien coming back." She wanted to tell them that she remembered everything about the Sailor War, but her doctor was still there and he refused to leave.

"Oh." Was all Raye said. She knew that everyone had been frightened by what she had said. She couldn't remember, as if time hadn't passed for her.

Serena felt sad. Up to this moment she had felt so happy to be with her family and friends that she had forgotten the reason she was here. To be honest, she was scared of not remembering. The girls had told her that she had disappeared all of the sudden, but she knew there was more to that. But because Dr. Williams was there they couldn't talk freely.

She felt Darien giving her hand a light squeeze of reassurance. Serena smile and leaned her head on Darien's shoulder. /It doesn't matter if I don't remember. As long as I'm with him I'm happy./

Dr. Williams frowned. He wasn't liking what he was seeing. Deciding that he had seen enough he cough lightly to grab there attention.

"I'm sorry but visitors' hours are over." Dr. Williams stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lita asked.

"That you have to leave. **All** of you." Dr. Williams said.

"Why you-" Lita got up but Mina grabbed her arm.

"Lita, he's right. Serena must be tired. Beside we can come tomorrow and everyday that Serena is here." Mina said.

"How long will Serena be here?" Amy asked.

Everyone looked at Dr. Williams. "I'm not sure. I need to keep doing exams to make sure she is fine. But though to her slight amnesia she may have to stay longer."

Darien frowned. He knew what Dr. Williams was doing. He wanted to retain Serena here to be with him. /Like I'm going to let that happen./ Darien thought.

"Do I have to stay here all alone?" Serena asked. She had never liked to be alone and now that this had happened she liked it even less.

"I'm sorry Serena but it's for your own good." Dr. Williams said.

"One person can stay with her." Darien interrupted.

Now everyone looked at Darien.

"It's hospital rules. A person may stay with the patient if the patient wants to." Darien stated. He wasn't going to let Tom stay with her alone.

"Then I will stay with her." Mrs. Tsukino said. "I want to stay with my daughter."

Serena nodded. Even though she knew she was safe she still felt a bit scared and she wanted her mother with her. "Yes mom stay."

"Then its settle. Mrs. Tsukino will stay and we will come tomorrow morning to visit you." Lita said. The rest of the girls nodded.

"I'm glad you're back Serena." Mina said as she hugged Serena. "Please don't leave us again." She said softly.

"I wont I promise." Serena said softly as well. Mina pulled back and it was Amy's turn.

"We missed you so much. Don't forget that you're the glue that holds us together. So we need you, you're a part of us." Amy said while hugging Serena. A few tears escape her shining blue eyes.

"I'll remember. I promise that I will always be here. No matter what." Serena promised.

Amy let got and Lita came and hugged Serena. "I swear that I'll bake you a cake everyday of anything you want. Just don't leave us again." Lita said as her voice started to break.

"You don't have to bake me cakes everyday to keep me here. But then again I don't mind." Serena said joking.

Lita and Serena separated and shared a smile. The last one was Raye. They both stared at one another until Raye came up and hugged Serena. Their relationship had always been one that was based on fighting, or so everyone thought. In reality they're really good friends who care a lot for one another.

"You better be here tomorrow Meatball head. Or I swear I'll kick your ass to the moon once I find you again." Raye said.

"Ok. I'll be here. I don't want to suffer your wrath." Serena said as she laughed.

Raye separated herself from Serena and looked at the girls. "All right, everyone here at eight o'clock."

"Right!"

Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino smiled. They were so happy that their daughter had such good friends. Friends that truly loved her.

"Well then you should let Serena rest." Dr. Williams stated.

The girls glared at the doctor but none the less they did as he said.

"Dr. Williams I would like to speak with you." Mr. Tsukino said.

"Sure Mr. Tsukino." Dr. Williams said.

"Darien, would you please come as well." Mr. Tsukino said. Darien nodded and after giving Serena kiss on her cheek he got up and left the room with the other two men.

"Is there anything you need sis?" Sammy asked. He wanted to make sure that she was ok and that she didn't need anything.

Serena smiled. She would have never dreamed of the day that Sammy would be nice to her. She could only imagen how worried they must have been all this time.

/But where was I? Where did I go?/ Serena asked herself.

"Sis?" Sammy asked, worry evident in his voice. She had space out and it was scarring him.

"Huh? Oh no, I don't need anything. Thanks Sammy." Serena said with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Dr. Williams I would like to know as to why my daughter can't seem to remember the past four years?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

Dr. Williams paced around in his office. "There are many reasons as to that. That is why I am doing all kinds of different exams to know the answer." Tom explained.

But that wasn't enough for Mr. Tsukino. "So in other words you know nothing. My daughter has been here for weeks and you still don't know what is wrong with her?" Mr. Tsukino turned to look at Darien. "Darien don't you have any idea?"

Dr. Williams frowned. **He** is Serena's doctor not Darien! Why was he asking him out of all people!

"Mr. Tsukino, I haven't studied Serena's case. But from what I could see she didn't suffer any physical injury so it maybe an emotional thing." Darien explained.

"Emotional thing?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"Yes it maybe." Dr. Williams said. He wasn't going to let Darien take all the credit. "There are times that when a patient suffers a traumatic event he or she will block it out. Erase it from his or her memories to avoid any pain cause by it."

"So are you telling me that what ever happened to my daughter has caused her to block herself from those memories? Dear God! What happened to Serena?" Mr. Tsukino asked. Darien placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard, but like Dr. Williams said. He needs to take more exams to make sure what happened. Right now we have to be strong for her. If Serena notices that we are upset it will affect her too and we don't want that." Darien said. He didn't want to see sadness in Serena's eyes.

"You're right. Until you know what is wrong with her I ask you not to tell Serena anything." Mr. Tsukino said.

"Don't worry sir. I won't tell her anything." Dr. Williams assured him.

* * *

Serena gently caressed Luna's hair. Even though she remembered like it was yesterday doing it, her body didn't it. Luna's purred was the only thing heard in the room at this moment.

She knew that everyone had missed her, and she felt guilty for causing them such pain. /I'm truly sorry for making you suffer Luna. But I promise to make it up to you, to everyone./ Her thoughts were interrupted by the entering of her father and Darien.

"Well Sammy I think we should go. But tomorrow morning we will be here with you sweetie." Mr. Tsukino said. He kissed his daughter's fore head.

"Ok." Serena said and she gave him a smile. She knew that that would make them feel better.

Darien took her hand and kissed it. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay all night with her for the rest of their lives. Mrs. Tsukino noticed it and decided to make a small sacrifice.

"Darien, would you like to stay tonight?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

Both Serena and Darien turned to look at her. Darien smiled and nodded. "I love to." He looked at Mr. Tsukino in case he would disapprove but he found him smiling.

"Take care of her tonight Darien. We will be here tomorrow morning." Mr. Tsukino said.

"Don't worry sir. I'll take care of her." Darien said.

"Yeah and no naughty things all right." Sammy said making the couple blush.

"Sammy! What way is that to talk!" His mother scolded him.

"Sorry, just a precaution. I want to take Serena back home, not Serena and a baby to be." Sammy stated. Which in return he got a knock on the head curtesy of his older sister.

"Sammy! Just when I thought you change! Now get out and let me rest." Serena said. The nerve of him.

Everyone laughed at the scene the two siblings were causing. Sammy grabbed Luna who with tears in her eyes said, "I will also come back tomorrow Serena. Please take care of yourself."

"I will Luna, besides I have my prince in shining armor to protect me." Serena said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and with that they left. Leaving the couple finally alone.

Darien grabbed Serena's hand as they intertwined there fingers together. "You have no idea how much I miss you." Darien said. Looking at her blue eyes he felt lost in them as he drew closer. His view fell onto her lips. It had been such a long time since he had kissed her; he was dying to do it.

Leaning his head more he capture her lips with his. Kissing her gently at first and then begging for entrance as his tongue traced her bottom lip. She didn't deny him entrance. She felt herself give in as his tongue explored her mouth. In her mind she remembered the last time they had kissed, but she noticed how her body didn't, and now her body was begging her to remember everything she and Darien had experienced together.

One of her hands went through his dark black hair. Oh how she loved the feeling of his hair through her fingers. The other hand was on his shirt bringing him closer. While one of Darien's arms was around her waist doing the same job.

Darien's lips left hers because he needed to breathe. Bloody oxygen! He looked at her and smile. His greatest fear was that once he found her again she wouldn't love him. But now he had realized how wrong he was and he hated himself for doubting her.

"Serena my love. You have know idea how long I have waited for this moment. To be finally be with you. To hold you in my arms." Darien said bringing her to him. He held her as he sighed. Finally he was complete.

Serena smiled as she closed her eyes. "We'll be together for always, right?" She asked him.

"Yes my love. This time I **promise** that nothing will separate us ever again. No matter what happens, we will be together forever."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok everyone. I updated. I now I take for ever but I tend to get writter's block a lot, but after watching a few episodes of Sailor Moon it started to leave. Ok **Sakura12** (or are you now JKRowlingsBiggestFan) I used Raye's name in English, all though I'm use to it in Japanese and sometimes I wrote it in Japanese and I had to go back and erase it.

I also want to give a thanks to** inspire16, **I really like your review. Thanks!

To the rest of you thank you as well. I really appreaciate all of your reviews!

**_YingFa _**


	7. Theories

Author's note: I don't own Sailor Moon!!!!

"talking"

/thinking/

**_Chapter 7  
_****_  
Theories_**

The morning's light came through the window waking Darien. He smiled as he watched his beloved princess sleep next to him. Her head was resting on his chest while he had an arm around her holding her closer to him.

He sighed, finally everything was going to be back to normal. The love of his life was finally back and nothing was ever going to take her again from him. They would finally be together again, fulfill the dreams that they both had.

Darien gently caressed her cheek Her skin was so soft. His fingers touched every aspect of her face. They went from her cheeks to her closed eyes, her forehead and nose until they ended up on her lips. Rosy pink lips that tempted him. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Last night he had _stolen_ several kisses from her but it wasn't enough for him.

He shifted his body so that he was almost above her. Tracing her lips one more time he descended his own to capture hers. Soon he felt her respond him. Her soft hand came to the back of his neck to pull him closer. She moaned softly into the kiss, which only made him smile.

Slowly he separated himself from her. He smiled at her seeing as a faint blush was appearing on her cheeks. She whined softly. It wasn't one of her usually whines like when she use to fight with Raye over a manga, this one was a more sophisticated one.

/If there is such a thing./ Darien thought. But he couldn't help smile even more. Her little whine had made her look even more beautiful, sexier perhaps. Darien didn't know what was going on with his brain but he didn't care, all he wanted was to kiss her again.

"Hi." He said and automatically resumed on what they were doing minutes before.

Serena didn't even have time to answer him but she didn't mind. After all, hadn't she just protested that fact that he had stopped?

Darien shifted his body so that he was half laying on her. His upper body was on her while she lay on the bed. His legs were half on the bed and half on the air. One wrong move and he would fall.

Once again her hand came to the back of his neck to bring him closer to her while her other hand caressed his back. Serena smiled as she heard Darien moan. She loves making him do that.

Darien's hands were making its way around Serena's body. Even though he knew her body inch by inch his hands were eager to discover anything knew that might be there now.

His lips fell on her neck making her move her head so that he could have better access to her neck. He placed light kiss on her neck and then he started nibbling on her soft spot behind her ear.

"Darien." She softly moaned out his name. All the feelings that he was making her feel were already driving her crazy with pleasure. He gave her a light squeeze on her breast which made her moan again.

Darien stopped and pulled himself up a little to see his love. Serena smiled and brought a hand to his cheek to caress it. "I would love to continue this my love, but this isn't the place to do such a thing and above all you deserve a better place in where we can express our love for each other." Darien softly said. His breathing was hard and he was using all of his self control not to allow his love and desire to over rule his judgment.

Serena only nodded at him and smiled. She tried to sit up which only caused her body to brush against Darien's earning herself another moan from him. Darien placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. This is even more difficult than before.

/Just breathe Darien. You can do this. Remember, it's for Serena's sake!/ Darien told himself. Finally he got up from the bed. He passed a hand through his hair to try and calm himself.

All of the sudden he heard a small laugh. He turned to look at the moon princess sitting on the bed with a huge smile on her face trying to contain the laugh that so desperately wanted to come out.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Darien asked.

Serena smiled. "Well you my love."

"Am I?" Darien asked not understanding her.

Serena nodded. "This is the first time that you lost control so easily my love."

Darien gave her an embarrassing smile.

Serena's eyes widen. "Don't get me wrong. I like it." Serena's eyes widen at what she just had said.

Darien had a small grin on his face. "So you do." He said teasing her.

Serena blushed. "I-what I meant was that I like the fact that you are not holding back anymore." Serena wanted to hit herself. Wasn't this exactly the same as to what she had just said a minute ago/Good girl. Now he is going to think that I'm a pervert./

Darien could feel how uneasy she was feeling at this moment. He took her hand and held it with his two hands.

"Serena, I love you with all my heart and soul. And as you have noticed, my love for you is harder for me to control with each passing day. It doesn't mean that when we were younger and I had more self control that I didn't love you. You know that I have always loved you. In the past I had more self control because I was scared of hurting you. But ever since that night, you can say that my fear is gone." Darien said hoping that Serena would understand.

Serena blushed remembering that night. That had been their first and only night together. Oh how sweet and gentle he had been with her that night. Her faced reddened even more.

Darien wondered what was causing her to make her face blush so much. He almost punched himself, but then again he smiled. /She's remembering our night together./

This remembered him something.

Serena was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Darien next to her.

"This isn't the first time that I lost control." He softly said to her ear. Serena pulled away do to her startle. She blushed even more knowing that he was right.

Darien wanted to laugh; she was still as innocent as before. /She hasn't changed much./

"Darien, do you know how much longer I have to stay here at the hospital?" Serena asked bringing Darien out of his thoughts.

Darien frown as her question reminded him of Dr. Williams. "I don't know love. But don't worry, I'll be here with you."

This made Serena smile. All though she wanted to leave the hospital, she was still scare of the world outside of it. She knew things had changed and she was scared to find out to what degree.

"Darien, do you know what happened? I mean, did you guys know why I disappeared?" Serena asked.

Darien stayed silent. Memories of the horrible night flooded his mind. "We had a couple of theories, but nothing certain."

"What were your theories?" Serena asked. She wanted to get to the bottom of this. She wanted to know what happened to those four years of her life. She had a right to know!

Darien felt shame when he remembered the first theory that they had come up with. / I doubted her. She had always proven her love for me and I doubted her at the first instant that something was wrong./ Darien felt like hitting himself on the wall.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena asked. She took his hand with her own and held it, reassuring him that everything would be fine.

"We-e thought Seiya had something to do with your disappearance." Darien said. He saw the questioning look on Serena's face. After all, to Serena, Seiya is just a good friend and it made her curious as to what might had caused this theory.

"Seiya? As in Seiya a starlight?" Serena asked. There was no way that Seiya could be involved in this. She knew him. Seiya is her friend and he would never do anything to hurt her or the girls.

"I know its ridiculous but at that moment we were so desperate that it was the first thing that came to my mind. After I found out what he felt for you I thought…" Darien stopped, he had realized his mistake.

"You thought that I had left you for him? Is that it Darien. You thought that I had left with some other man?" Serena's voice reflected that pain that she felt at that moment. The love of her life had question her love for him. Serena let go of his hand and turned to face somewhere else.

"Serena!" Darien was immediately by her side holding her. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." She still refused to see his face." It's just that at that moment I was so worried and scared that I didn't know what to think. And then Luna told me what Seiya felt for you I thought that maybe he had done something to make you like him. Or worst that he took you by force and god knows were he would have taken you."

Serena sighed. No matter how strong her beloved Darien may look on the outside, she knew all the insecurities that Darien felt do to his tragic past. She couldn't blame. On the inside, Darien had always been scared of losing what little he had. That's why it had been so hard for her to be part of his life. He always had some sort of shield as to protect him if she were ever to leave him.

/But I got through it once and I'll do it again./ She held onto Darien and she felt him relax knowing that she had forgiven him. /Only god knows what his life has been these past four years./

Slowly she separated herself from him and placed her hands on his face. "I love you Darien. You are my sole reason for existence." Serena said, words coming straight from her heart.

Darien smiled. "You know that I love you as well. These past years I had only been able to survive with my only hope of seeing you again. Don't ever leave me again Serena, because I don't know if I can survive again."

Serena only nodded and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you will always continue on with your life and try to be the best in everything like you originally planned before all of this happen." By all of this she meant the Dark Kingdom, Black Moon and so on.

"I will as long as you are by my side my love."

Serena feared this answer. She didn't want Darien to do the same thing she did in the past. She didn't want him to feel the guilt of going through that. I was the only thing Serenity felt ashamed of that had trespassed to Serena.

/Never again shall I give him a reason for that./ She pulled him towards her, allowing him to hold her.

"Darien?"

"Mmm."

"What was your other theory?" Serena asked. She felt him hold her tighter.

"A new enemy."

* * *

"The girls called. They say that Serena is back." 

A sigh was heard in the room were three people were. "So when does it begin?" A talk blonde asked.

"It has already begun."

* * *

A/N: Puts up a shield to hide from the rocks been thrown at her I'm super sorry. I know that I haven't updated in months but the problem was tha my computer messed up my Word program and I lost this chapter so I had to start from the begging again but first I had to put my new windows vista to get my computer going and then college has been driving me nuts. I just notice that I haven't update my profile in like two years. TWO YEARS!!! I need to try and update my other stories as well, but I'll try to have another chapter out within on month. I know its a long time but my finals are coming up and really close to failing a class so I have to work really hard. As always, read and review. Your reviews are what inspire me to write and I thank so much for them.. Thanks for reading. 

**_YingFa_**


	8. Mending Things

Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter eight  
Mending things**_

A few days had passed and Serena was finally released from the hospital, but only if she would come weekly to see Dr. Williams so that he could keep track of her recovery. Darien of course wasn't too pleased with this, but he had no choice but to accept.

To Serena's surprise, the girls had arranged a welcome back party for her at her house. Her family and friends were present at her party which brought her much joy.

Serena noticed how everyone's lives had changed, but not the way she had expected.

The girls had each continued to pursue their dreams all though on a more limited scale. Amy had been offered a full scholarship at a college in Germany, but she had refused and instead she enrolled in Tokyo's Medical College because she had wanted to stay in Japan in case Serena returned. Lita had also been offered a scholarship at a cooking school in Italy, but like Amy she had refused and enrolled herself at a local college. Mina had been offered a leading role in a famous Hollywood movie, but she had rejected the offer and now she's doing commercials. Raye had wanted to expand her knowledge as a shrine priestess, but the only way to do that was if she left to train in the mountains and that was something she couldn't do.

Darien had been once again offered a scholarship to study in America, but he openly refused. He enrolled in Tokyo Medical College. He graduated a few months ago and began to work at the same hospital he had practiced.

This had upset Serena. She knew that the girls and Darien had great dreams, and the fact that they had limited their goals because of her pained her.

Serena excused herself from the group and went to the backyard. She rested her back against the cold wall of her house. The blonde looked up to see the stars that were shinning brightly in the night. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Darien had noticed Serena's mood change and quickly realized the cause of it. Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's should and brought her closer to him.

"Don't be sad Serena, none of this is your fault. We all decided to do this on our own free will." Darien said.

Serena looked at him with sad eyes. "Then why did you do this? You had wonderful dreams Darien. You wanted to become the greatest doctor of our time!" Serena stated.

"I know Serena, but everything changed after you disappeared. All I wanted then was to have you back in my arms." Darien said as he held her in his arms.

"But it's not fair!" Serena exclaimed as she separated herself from him. "You and the girls deserve better. Amy is suppose to be in Germany, Lita in Italy and probably by now she would of have opened her own restaurant! Mina is supposed to be a famous actress! Raye should of completed her training as a priestess, and you should be in America." All though she said the last part softly.

"I will never go there. That was the worst mistake that I have made in all my life." Darien stated. He wrapped his arms around Serena not giving her a chance to escape.

"Please don't torture yourself with this. Think about the girls, they will truly feel bad if they know that you're blaming yourself for this." Darien said hoping that his words would get through her.

Serena only nodded. He was right, if she kept blaming herself about this she would only end up hurting the ones she love. Instead she could do something to change this. Serena smiled as a plan began to form in her mind.

"You're right Darien. There's no use crying over spilled milk." Serena said with a smile.

Darien smiled as well seeing Serena happy again. "Let's go back inside love, because I bet everyone is wondering where we are." Darien said.

"You're right, the girls are probably creating a bunch of scenarios about what's going on between you and me" Serena said with a mischievous tone.

Darien gulped thinking of what Serena's father may do to him. It was true that after all these years they had fond a way to get along better; but after a few days after Serena reappeared the over protective mode began to resurface.

Darien smiled, "You know, if I'm still going to get in trouble I might as well get something from it."

Serena gave him a confused look and Darien used this moment to capture her lips with his. Serena immediately got into the kiss, allowing Darien's tongue to enchant her. The two of them were to busy with one another to notice the presence of another person. A loud cough was heard and Serena and Darien knew who it was.

Ken wasn't to pleased with what he was seeing. He knew that they loved each other and Darien had proven to him that he loves Serena; but he was still her father and he didn't like finding his daughter being devoured by Darien's kisses.

"Hey dad." Serena softly said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Serna you should go inside, everyone is waiting for you. Darien and I will stay her for a little talk." Ken said.

Serena gave Darien a 'Good luck' look and quickly went inside.

* * *

"The girls called. There wondering when we are going to visit Serena." Michiru said. 

Haruka sighed. Things were becoming to complicated. "Tell them that we will go to Japan next week. Also call Hotaru's school, tell them that Hotaru is going to transfer to a school in Japan." Haruka said.

"So we're moving to Tokyo?" Michiru asked.

"For now. But we still need to continue our investigation and for that we need to have an outer senshi over there." Haruka said.

"All right, Hotaru will stay to watch and protect the princess."Michiru said.

* * *

Serena lay in her bed. She was glad that her friendship with the girls was still the same as four years ago. All though that brought her back to the greatest question in her life. What happened four years ago? Where was she? 

The girls and Darien didn't ask her again those questions. They knew that she didn't remember and they decided that it was best no to bother her with it. But she wanted answers, yet every time that she tried to remember the only think that she achieved was an awful headache.

"There has to be a way to get those memories back." Serena said to herself. "I should ask Dr. Williams next time I see him." Serena knew that if she asked Darien he would most probably try to convince her to forget about it because he knew that it only caused her pain.

Luna jumped to Serena's bed. It had been a long time since she had slept in that bed. Ever since Serena's disappearance she couldn't bring herself to sleep there anymore. She hoped that Serena wouldn't mind that she slept with her.

Serena smiled at seeing Luna. "Come Luna, sleep next to me." Serena said as she patted the space next to her. Luna quickly went to her side. After she made herself comfortable she turned to look at Serena.

"Serena I have wanted to tell you something for a long time now." Luna said.

"What is it Luna?" Serena asked.

"I'm sorry Serena." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Luna." Serena said as she gathered Luna in her arms. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it was my fault what happened to you. If only I had allowed you to stay home that day, then none of this would have happened." Luna said trying not to let her voice break.

"Luna, what ever happened that day wasn't your fault. So please stop blaming yourself. Just forget about it, I did." Serena said with a smile, trying to light up the mood.

Luna only nodded. She hadn't realized until now how matured Serena had become. Four years ago Serena would have gone around at this moment bragging how she had apologized. Yet this Serena had already forgiven her and even tried to cheer her up. This was definitely a new Serena.

* * *

Darien lay against his own bed. The conversation that he had with Serena's father came to his mind. He had definitely not expected what happened. 

_Flashback_

_After Serena had gone back to the house and uncomfortable silence began. Darien had expected Ken to start yelling at him as soon as Serena had left, but instead he remained silent._

_Darien decided to break the silence. "Mr. __Tsukino__, I know you're not pleased with what you saw; but I can assure you that my intentions towards Serena are nothing but the best."_

_Ken __Tsukino__ sighed. He knew what was coming next._

_"I love your daughter Mr. __Tsukino__ and when she's ready and with your permission I hope, I would like to marry her." Darien stated._

_"I know Darien. You have proven to me that you truly do love my daughter. I also__ know that you mean everything to her and the fact that you waited for after four years speaks a lot for you." Ken said._

_"Mr. __Tsukino__ I-"_

_"No, let me finish please." Ken said. Darien only nodded. "I was hard on you in the beginning because Serena has always been my little girl and having a stranger come into our lives and suddenly he forces me to see that my little girl has suddenly grown up; it was something that took me a long time to understand. But I now know that you're the one for Serena."_

_Darien was completely astonished. He never thought that Ken __Tsukino__ would ever say that to him._

_"Thank you Mr. __Tsukino__. You have no idea what your words mean to me." Darien said._

_Ken patted Darien's shoulder. "We better go inside or else Serena is going to think that I have murdered you." Ken said with a smile._

_End of flashback_

Darien took out a small black velvet box from his drawer. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with a diamond shaped sapphire and two small diamonds on each side. A few days ago Darien had passed by a jewelry store, the same jewelry store were he had bought Serena's first engagement ring, all though that ring disappeared. The was why Darien decided to buy another one.

Darien eyed the ring. He was willing to wait until Serena was ready for marriage, but as days passed it was more difficult for him to live apart from her. He needed her by his side. He needed to hear her laugh, to see her smile, to kiss her, to touch her.

"I can't wait until you become my wife Serena." Darien said as he closed his eyes and welcomed the dreams of his princess.

* * *

_Rain was pouring everywhere. The sky was covered by dark clouds and not a single star shined. Thunder roared in the sky followed by a small whimper._

_She was cold and scared. She couldn't see anything because the rain was blinding her. She tried to get up but she was __to__ tired to do so. Her __body ache__ from all the bust and bruises that her body had._

_Suddenly footsteps were heard. She tried to scream to get their attention but no sound came for her mouth. /Please help me__ Her mind screamed._

_Suddenly, as if she was heard, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Through the rain she was able to see a young man._

_"Don't worry, you're safe now."_

* * *

******************A/N:** Hey!! Here goes another chapter. I think someone asked me about two chapter ago what were the ages of the characters, well the girls are 20, Darien is 24, Dr. Williams is 27 and Alice is 25. As for their powers, everyone has the same powers as in season 5 all though there will be some changes but that is do to the story. 

**************I also need to ask you a huge favor!!! I need a beta!!! I need someone to check my stories. If you're also into Sakura Cardcaptors and Zoids (the one about Van and Fiona) it would be awesome, but if not, it's okay I'll find another beta for those. So if there is anyone willing to help me please tell me in your reveiw and leave me your e-mail so I can contact you.**

**************Thank you a lot and I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter.  
YingFa _  
_**


	9. The Proposal

**Author's Note: Sadly I do not own Sailor Moon**.

Talking "...."

Thinking /..../

**_Chapter 9  
The Proposal_**

It was raining all over Tokyo. There had been an unexpected weather changed and the news reported that this was going to last several days. All though Serena didn't mind, especially since it was only rain with no thunder. She smiled as she snuggled closer to the warm chest that was next to her.

Darien had brought her over to his apartment so that she could see it and get better acquainted with it. It was much bigger than the last one that he had. This one had a private study and another bathroom separated from the bedroom. Besides, the view of the Tokyo tower and the city was ten times better. How Darien was able to get these kinds of places was a mystery to her.

"What are you smiling so much about?" Darien asked.

Serena shifted her gaze from the television to her beloved. "Mmm nothing really, I'm just enjoying my time with you."

This caused Darien to smile as well. Serena was a person that enjoyed the simply things of life. She wasn't like other women who wanted to be showered by expensive gifts all the time or be taken to the most prestigious places; and that was what he loved about her and he knew that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her enjoying the simply things of life.

His mind wandered back to the black velvet box in his drawer next to his bed. It had been one month since Serena had been released from the hospital and all her physical examinations were coming out great. Serena was in perfect health except for the lost of memories of the past four years. All though he noticed that it didn't affect her as much as he thought it would. Instead, Serena was retaking her life like nothing had happened.

"What are you thinking about?" Serena asked.

Darien gently caressed her cheek as his other hand link with hers. "You." Was his simply answer.

"Me?" Serena asked as she shifted her body so that she could be face to face with him.

Darien nodded. He began to play with her long blonde/silver like hair. Darien frowned. Her hair was more silvery now than a month ago.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked seeing Darien's frown.

"Your hair," he said.

Serena looked at her hair but didn't see anything wrong with it. Was it dirty? Or tangled? Seeing that she didn't understand him he decided to voice out his thoughts.

"It's more silvery now. A month ago it was purely blonde and now it's lighter." Darien said.

Serena stared at her hair more intently now and moved it closer to the light so she could see it better. Darien was right; her hair was lighter taking the tone of silver.

"Perhaps your body is changing and taking more of your Lunarian attributes." Darien said seeing the worried look upon his girlfriend.

"But I thought that would happen when I turned twenty one and I had Rini." Serena said.

Serena was right. Her physical changes were suppose to start after she turned twenty one and had Rini, but then why was this happening?

"We will talk to Amy tomorrow so she can check this out, okay?" Darien asked.

Serena nodded. She hoped that everything was all right and that nothing wrong was happening to her body.

"Don't worry Sere, I'm sure everything is going to be all right." Darien assured her.

"Yeah you're right. Besides it doesn't matter if my hairs gets silvery earlier then it's suppose to." Serena said with a bright smile.

Darien smiled liking that Serena had already gotten over it. Suddenly his phone began to ring. Darien got up from the bed and grabbed the wireless phone and answered.

"Shields residence."

"Dr. Shields, hi this is Alice from the hospital." Alice said through the other side of the line.

"Oh hi Dr. Alice, what can I do for you?" Darien asked.

Alice frowned because he had not acknowledged her simply by her name. "I was wondering if you had the number of Dr. Smith." She knew that he had it; she even knew that the hospital had it but lately she hadn't seen Darien and she needed an excuse to hear his voice.

"Sure, I'll give it to you in just a moment," Darien said, "Sere, could you give me the phone book that's in my drawer please."

Sere nodded and took it out and gave it to Mamoru.

Darien searched for the name of the doctor and once he found the number he gave it to Alice.

"Thank you Dr. Shields." Alice said all though she was forcing the words out. It hurt her to know that his girlfriend was with him in his apartment. Oh she had heard when he had so lovingly said_ her_ name when he asked her for the phone book. Why couldn't he use that tone with her. That tone that held so much love and respect.

"It's nothing, goodnight Dr. Alice," and with that he hung up without so much giving her the time to reply.

Darien walked back to the bed and it was then when he noticed what was in Serena's hands. He stopped as he saw that she had the small black velvet box open and eyeing the ring inside of it. Slowly Serena's gaze met his and he was met with a sad look that made his heart cry. Serena placed the velvet box on top of the drawer and ran out of the bedroom. A few seconds had passed when Darien finally reacted and got to the door of his apartment before Serena did.

"Let me out." Serena said trying to control her voice from breaking.

"Sere what's wrong?" Darien asked. He had thought of different scenarios of when he would show Serena that ring, but this was not one of them.

"I want to leave so move." Serena said avoiding looking at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Darien insisted. She was facing the floor so he couldn't really take a good look at her face.

He saw one tear fall and then another and another. "You want to know what's wrong." Serena said as she looked at him. "What's wrong is that I find an engagement ring hidden in your drawer."

Was she upset because he hadn't shown it to her sooner?

"Sere I was meaning to show it to you but…"

"Show it to me?! Why would I want to see another woman's ring?!" Serena exclaimed.

Darien stayed silent. Did she think that the ring that he had was for another woman? But that was ridiculous.

Serena felt her heart breaking. There were times when she thought about Darien's love life when she was gone. After all Darien is gorgeous, with shinny black hair, midnight blue eyes and a body to die for, heck anyone woman would love to be with him. Perhaps he had an affair or two to keep his mind sane, but having an engagement ring meant that something serious happened and it hurt her to know that someone else had been able to occupy her place.

"Please step aside so I can leave." Serena tried to remain her voice steady but it was so hard with all those tears.

"Sere this is a misunderstanding." Darien began to say but the look on her face shut him up.

"Is it? Is it really a mistake Darien? Tell me, who is she?" Serena asked.

Darien sighed. He had forgotten about Serena's insecurities. While he knew that she knew that they were meant for each other and that he loves her with all the mighty power of his heart she always doubted herself when it came to other woman. She always believed that if someone prettier or smarter came along he would dump her and leave with this new person. He needed to show Serena that she was the only woman in his heart.

Darien took a step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. Looking straight into her eyes he said, "you."

Serena tried to deny his answer but was stopped with Darien's kiss. It was a slow, calming kiss, telling her to believe him, to trust him. Slowly he pulled back.

"I bought that engagement ring a few days before you were released from the hospital. I knew that the previous one was lost so I decided to get you a new one, but I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you." Darien explained.

Serena's eyes widened as she listen to him. The ring was hers? But… Serena sighed. How stupid was she? She had reacted so badly and doubted Darien all for nothing; all for a stupid idea that she had created.

"Forgive me for not showing it to you sooner, but like I said I was looking for the right moment." Darien said.

Serena nodded believing him. God what was she supposed to say now?

Darien walked back towards the bedroom and Usagi stood there watching him.

/ Is he mad?/ Serena thought. / Of course he is, I acted like a complete fool accusing him of something that wasn't true./ But once again Serena was proven wrong.

Darien came back, but this time with the small velvet box in his hand.

"Darien, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to react this way but the mere thought of …" Darien placed a finger on her lips signaling her to stay quiet.

"Don't worry love. I would have done the same if I had been in your place." Darien said. Slowly he brought himself down to one knee and said, "Sere, I love you with my entire heart and soul and I could never dream of living the rest of my life with anyone else that wasn't you. So please, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Darien opened the small black velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Tears began to fall once more from Serena's eyes at hearing what Darien had asked her.

"But I don't deserve you, I just doubted your love for me and…"

Darien immediately got up and held her. "Shhh, please don't ever say that you don't deserve me Serena because you know that it's not true or have you forgotten what you have done to my life? You brought me back to the living with your love, you showed me a world that was foreign to me and gave me all the love that I have needed. You gave me a reason to laugh again, a reason to live. So please don't ever say that you don't deserve me for it is I that don't deserve you."

"Dari-"

"I love you with all my heart Serena, please don't leave me alone with all this love that I can give you." Darien said.

Serena met his eyes with hers and smiled. "I will never leave you again, I promise."

Darien smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. Serena happily replied and wrapped her arms around his neck. Darien brought her closer by placing his hands on her hips and bringing her forward.

Serena separated her lips from Darien for a moment. "Yes." She said and then proceeded to kiss him again. Darien couldn't help but moan as he felt her tongue teasing his. He separated his lips from her and she could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes?" Serena wanted to roll her eyes. At least she wasn't the only dense one in this relationship.

"I mean that yes I do want to marry you." Serena said.

Darien smiled and picked her up and started spinning making Serena laugh.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world!" Darien yelled wanting the whole world to hear him. Serena only continued to laugh. Gently he put Serena down; he took her hand and stared directly into her eyes.

"I promise that I will make you the happiest woman upon this world." Darien said as he placed the ring on her engagement finger.

"I know," Serena said with a smile.

Darien leaned down for another kiss and Serena happily complied. Pulling her closer he led her back towards his bedroom, closing the door with his foot.

**

* * *

**

"Want some more fries?"

"No that's okay. Thank you for inviting me to come." A polite voice said.

Lita smiled. It had been a while since she had seen this girl. Over the past few years she had grown and now she was a teenager, all though her personality hadn't changed that much. She was still a polite person and her reserved nature created an aura of mystery. But perhaps that was all do to the events of that happen so early into her life. After all having your father possessed by an evil alien being trying to destroy your world and then having yourself being possessed by one was creepy enough and after that finding out that you're a senshi destined to protect the reincarnation of the last moon princess who was to become the new queen of this planet was sure to have some side effects in your life.

Hotaru smiled. The inner senshi had welcomed her into their lives without a problem and were constantly inviting her over for 'girl talks' or a shopping spree. She knew that they didn't want her to feel lonely especially since Haruka and Michiru left two weeks ago due to their _jobs. _She was now living by herself in an apartment that Haruka and Michiru had rented. At first she thought that it was going to be real lonely since she was going to be by herself, but that thought went out the window once the girls showed up and since then she hadn't had a moment to rethink that thought.

"So Hotaru, is there a boy that you like?" Mina asked, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Hotaru practically chocked on her milkshake once she heard that question. Oh god, not _again. _Mina tended to ask her that question every time she saw her, according to her, her soulmate was around here somewhere and it was only a matter of time before he showed up. Hotaru wanted to roll her eyes. Even if her so call _soulmate_ was around here, she didn't have time for a boyfriend. Her time was strictly reserved for her duty and duty alone.

"No, like I said _before_, I just moved back to Japan three weeks ago so I haven't had time to start liking a guy and besides I'm only making friends right now." Hotaru said.

"Ohh." Mina said, "Well guess what? Remember Jack? The guy that worked on the last commercial with me, he has a younger brother just about your age and he would like to meet you."

"Mina I'm really not interested in guys at this moment. I just want to dedicate myself to my studies." Hotaru said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Oh Hotaru, life isn't all about studies. Every now and then you can have fun with a boy and…"

"…end up like Mina." Raye finished.

Mina glared at Raye but Raye just ignored it.

"Mina leave Hotaru alone. If she is fine dedicating herself to her studies then let her be. I for one am proud that Hotaru is such a responsible young girl." Amy said.

A soft blush appeared on Hotaru's cheek. She could always count on Amy to understand her more. It was strange that even though in the past she and Amy weren't so close now they shared a bond that was almost sister like. Perhaps it was because Amy had been like her when she was her age, and maybe that is why she identified herself more with her.

"Fine, but when you decided that you want to go out with a guy tell me and I'll make sure that it's a success." Mina said with a smile, her eyes sparkling with determination.

"Sure, just like your dates go." Raye dryly said.

"Oh shut up Raye, like yours are any better." Mina retorted.

"I'll have you know that-"

"Cut it out you two! Geez, we're supposed to be the adults here and look how you guys are acting." Lita said shaking her head.

"How about if we go to the movies? I'll call Serena and we could meet her there." Amy suggested.

"Fine by me." Mina said.

"What movie would you like to see Hotaru?" Raye asked.

"Mmm, I'm up for an action movie." Hotaru said with a smile.

"Oh there are some really good ones right now, let's hurry up so we can get there before they start." Mina said.

"Serena is not answering her cell phone." Amy said which got the attention of all the girls. Once Serena had been released from the hospital the girls had gotten her one of _their _cell phones to keep in touch and to make sure that she was fine. Even though they knew that Serena was safe every now and then when they called her and if she didn't answer it made them want to go into a panic attack.

"Okay calm down. Remember that she's with Darien. Call him just to make sure." Raye said trying to keep everyone calmed.

"He is not answering either." Amy said.

"Perhaps we should go over and check things out." Lita said already standing up.

"I don't think so." Mina said. "Serena is with Darien guys, I'm sure she's fine."

"Then why aren't they answering their cell phones?" Raye asked.

"I'm sure they're busy doing _other _things." Mina said with a mischievous smile.

Amy blushed understanding what Mina was saying. She looked over to see that Hotaru had a confused look upon her face.

"How about if we just go to the movies and let them be." Amy said.

The girls nodded all though Raye, Mina, and Lita had a sly grin on their faces. Serena was going to be met with some interesting questions tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Serena admired the engagement ring that was on her finger. She couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. She felt Darien stir behind her and she decided that it was time to wake him up.

"Darien." Serena softly said yet Darien didn't answer. That got Serena's curiosity started. She turned around to fully face him and he was apparently still asleep, which Serena found that hard to believe because Darien is a very light sleeper and any noise usually wakes him up.

"Darien." Serena repeated but he still didn't answer. A small grin appeared on Serena's face as she thought of something.

Darien was definitely awake, but he just wanted to stay like this with Serena for a while longer. He wanted to feel her presence next to him and to enjoy the warmth that her body exposed. Of course all of that when out the window when he felt Serena's curious hands wander around his stomach. He tried to suppress his laughter, but Serena's insistence made his resistance fall. Soon the entire bedroom was filled with laughter.

"Sere stop, please." Darien pleaded as the blonde continued with her attack.

"Not a chance." Serena said with a smile as she continued to tickle him. Who would have ever thought that Darien was such a ticklish person?

"Mercy." Darien managed to gasp out between his laughter. With a sudden movement he was able to flip them over and now he had Serena under him at his complete disposal.

"Hey! No fair." Serena said and added a cute pout to it.

"Well that's too bad love, because I'm definitely enjoying this position." Darien said with a grin causing Serena to blush.

Serena punched Darien's shoulder playfully. "Well so do I, but unfortunately it is getting late and you have to take me home or else my dad will give you a hard time." Serena said catching Darien's attention.

Darien sighed, Serena was right. "All right." Darien said which caused Serena to raise an eyebrow. He wasn't going to try and persuade her? Something was not right here.

Darien got up without giving a care that that his dark blue sheets were no longer covering his body. He made his way to the bathroom, but before he got in he turned to face his beloved. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?" He asked but already knew the answer. The look that Serena had been giving him since he left his bed told him. There was no need for words to be used. This was going to be a very steamy shower.

**

* * *

**

_She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She knew that she had a fever; she had heard the maids mention it. Her throat was dry and she wanted water. Slowly, she tried to reach with her hand the glass that was next to her bed, but before she even touched it another hand had stopped hers. _

"_Here, let me help you." It was the voice of the man that had helped her._

_Gently he guided the glass of water to her lips so that she could drink from it. Immediately she drank it all and smiled as she felt the freshness of it running through her throat. _

"_Are you feeling better?" The man asked._

_The young woman nodded. Compare to how she felt when she had first woken up she was feeling much better. "Why are you helping me?" She softly asked._

_The dark hair man gave her a small smile. "Is it wrong to help someone in need?" He answered her with a question._

"_No, but I guess I'm just curious." She said as her eyes began to close._

"_You should rest. You are still very weak." He said as he watched her close her eyes. Her breathing became even and he knew that she had fallen asleep. _

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I know I haven't updated since forever and I'm truly sorry that I have made all of you guys wait so much, but I just wanted to tell you that I haven't given up on this story okay. Even if it takes me forever (which I hope not) I will complete this story, just have a little patience with me please. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.

YingFa


End file.
